Amigos, enemigos o puede que más
by Feriika Uchiha
Summary: Sakura se entero de que un chico nuevo entro a la clase de su mejor amiga. Esto despertó un interes en él. Pero en el momento de conocerse Tal vez no se nada bien se Lleven. Pero los sentimientos cambian. Y con eso de que del odio al amor hay un paso ..
1. Capítulo1:Sabiendo de ti

Capitulo 1: Sabiendo de tu existencia 

El frío invierno amenazaba el aire de la ciudad de Tokio, las aves empezaron a emigrar, los árboles se encontraban con sus ramas desnudas, totalmente visibles para la gente que, en verano se limitaba a verlos, imaginando su sombra y lo acogedor que debiera ser estar debajo de su sombra por su frondoso follaje. Las aceras húmedas, gracias a la ventisca de nieve de una noche atrás.

Sakura -sentada en una de las ya estropeadas bancas- miró su reloj por tercera vez… 4:35 P.m. Se levanto de su gélido asiento con pesadez, había quedado con Ino en una cafetería a las 5:00 P.m. por lo que decidió tomar rumbo al pequeño bar-café que se encontraba a unas calles de ahí.

Andaba con cierto andar tedio. Hoy no se sentía con ganas de escuchar a su amiga hablar de todos los chismes de la escuela. Ya que Ino a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, a veces era frustrante… pues era una de esas chicas que vivía de las habladurías de toda la academia.

Entro al establecimiento, un lugar con aspecto gótico, muy acogedor, para aquellos jóvenes que disfrutaban de tomar algo caliente en esas épocas y hacer charlas interminables.

.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó una rubia mientras levantaba su brazo en forma de saludo- ¡ven aquí!

La pequeña pelirrosa fue hasta donde se encontraba aquella rubia hasta donde se encontraba Aquella rubia escandalosa.

-Ino-puerca ¿siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa?- comento la ojiverde con una sonrisa en los labios, saludo a su amiga con un rápido beso en la mejilla como acostumbraban.

-¿Y tu siempre tienes que llegar al ultimo, frentona?- contestó la de los ojos azules.

-En eso te equivocas puerca- dijo mientras señalaba uno de los tres asientos vacíos justo a su izquierda.- Kiba aun no llega.-dijo mientras señalaba uno de los tres asientos vacíos justo a su izquierda .- Kiba aun no llega.

-Lo se- bufó la pelirrubia mientras se acomodaba la coleta que recogía su largo cabello –al parecer le gusta hacernos se acomodaba la coleta que recogía su largo cabello-Al parecer le gusta hacernos esperar.

-¿Cuál es tu prisa, puerca?- pregunto Sakura en el momento en el que se sentó en una de las sillas y encogía los hombros. – deja en paz a Kiba, no es su culpa que tenga cosas más importantes que hacer…. - Deja en paz a Kiba, no es su culpa Que tenga cosas más importantes que hacer ...

-Sakura, deja de excusarlo- chillo Ino. -¡siempre llega tarde!

Sakura se limito a asentir, en algo tenía razón… Kiba siempre se retrasaba, aunque sea unos pocos minutos pero lo hacía... Ino debería de haberse acostumbrado ya. Aunque eran sus mejores amigos y no los cambiaria por nada… a veces eran algo "irritantes" pues, las constantes peleas entre Kiba e Ino por el tiempo lograban sacar de sus cabales a a asentir, en algo Tenía razón ... Kiba siempre se retrasaba, aunque sea unos pocos minutos pero lo hacía ... Ino debería de haberse acostumbrado ya. Aunque eran sus mejores amigos y no los cambiaría por nada ... a veces eran algo "irritantes", pues, las constantes peleas entre Kiba e Ino por el tiempo, lograban sacar de sus cabales a Sakura.

Un chico de cabello castaño se acerco a la mesa.

-Ya estoy aquí- exclamó con una voz varonil –ya puedes dejar de chillar Ino… ...

Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un golpe bien dado por parte de la rubia, que se hallaba molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

-Llegas tarde de nuevo- contesto con molestia -¿Por qué siempre lo haces?

-Ya cálmense- intervino la de ojos verdes- ya esta Kiba aquí… ¿para que nos querías?

Ino olvido por completo el retardo de su compañero y se acomodo en su asiento con impaciencia.

-¡Cómo si no fuera obvio Sakura!- chillo el chico perro- Ino nos cito para contarnos sobre las "nuevas" de la escuela… ¿verdad Ino?

La rubia fulmino con la mirada al Inuzuka. Detestaba que siempre interviniera cuando ella estaba por comenzar a hablar.

-De acuerdo Ino… comienza con las "nuevas"- prosiguió a decir el de ojos cafés, ignorándola olímpicamente.

-Pues… hoy, llego a mi clase un chico nuevo que esta…- dijo Ino cerrando los ojos, mientras que Sakura se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento, ya que, por alguna razón, le intereso lo que acababa de decir la chica rubia.

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor!- bufó Kiba mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello, tirando de unos de sus mechones castaños -¿Para eso me citaste?

-¡cállate Kiba!- exclamó la Haruno hartada, por Kami-sama ¿ese chico no se podía poner en paz aunque sea unos momentos?

-¿Desde cuando tu interés Haruno?- pregunto el pelicastaño con tono burlón y con una sonrisa bromista en los labios. -¿desde que Ino dijo: "esta mmm..."?- continuo e imitó la expresión boba de su compañera.

Sakura logro pasar por imprudentes los comentarios del joven.

-¿Cuál es su nombre Ino?- preguntó la joven de mechones rosas, mientras pasaba estos por detrás de sus orejas.

-Sasuke Uchiha- afirmó Ino con voz firme y sin dudarlo.

-Y te aseguro que es un creído – intervino Kiba, mientras jugaba con el salero de la mesa y miraba la mesa con aburrimiento.

-¿y como es?- proseguía Sakura, tal vez nunca se había interesado por los chismes que les platicaba Ino… pero esta era la excepción.

-¿Por que el interés?- pregunto Ino, tal vez Kiba tenía razón… hoy había un raro interés en la Haruno.

-Etto… - "a caso fue tan notorio" pensó Sakura. Trataba de encontrar una buena escusa hasta que la encontró…-etto... me aburro y pues… me gustaría saber más…n_nU

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…- al parecer Ino se lo había tragado completito.-pues es alto, ojos negros, cabello azabache, delgado… ¿todo un galán?

-¿Saben que?…-dijo Kiba y se levanto de su asiento.- yo me largo de aquí, sus charlas son bastante aburridas… Nos vemos. –concluyo despidiéndose de las chicas y salio de la cafetería.

Sakura también se levanto de su lugar y beso la mejilla de Ino.

-Yo… tengo que irme, tengo unas cosas pendientes- le dedico una amable sonrisa a la chica rubia y dejo dinero suficiente para pagar su consumo y el de Kiba (si… el gorrón se fue sin pagar ¬¬U) -nos vemos luego Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Sakura llego a su apartamento, puso algo de agua en una tetera, se dirigió a la ventana recargándose en una de las columnas cerca de ahí. Miraba por el cristal, cómo las gotas de lluvia caían con cierta rapidez como si estuvieran desesperadas por alejarse de las nubes… tomo el dije que colgaba de su cuello… Un dije de corazón que su madre le había regalado antes de que ella decidiera vivir sola... el cual apretaba cuando se sentía sola o ansiosa.

-Sasuke Uchiha…- susurro la pelirrosa - ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti?...

Estaba ida en sus pensamientos hasta que se escucho el pitar de la cafetera… que la hizo despertar del limbo en el que estaba por el momento. Pensando en alguien que aún no conocía y tenía la vaga esperanza de conocer… Sasuke Uchiha….


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Sakura Haruno?

**ejem ejem.. okey !!! aqui les traigo el capi 2 jejeje no dejaron mucho reviews pero bueno**

**Inner:¡no deberias de poner nada!**

**Yo: ya lo hice así que ¡callate!!**

**Amm tal vez tenga razón pero vamos!! no les cuesta nada puchar el boton de abajo y cometar!!!**

**okey ya me voy para que puedan leerlo si queren waa TTwTT**

**nota: Naruto y CIA no me pertenecen por que si lo hicieran Sasuke jamás se hubíera ido!!!**

¿Sakura Haruno?

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Un chico pelinegro se encontraba sentado la sala, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camisa de color negro de manga larga y una sudadera azul.

Se sentía agotado… había sido un viaje largo desde Hong Kong. Sus padres decidieron que ya tenía la edad suficiente de vivir solo, así que regreso a la ciudad que lo vio nacer… Tokio.

Su padre era dueño de una de las compañías restauranteras más famosas de Asia. Así que seguiría estudiando para llegar al puesto que ahora ocupaba su progenitor.

Sasuke Uchiha (que es el nombre de este el chico pelinegro), disfrutaba de su soledad en el momento, pues sabía que en algún momento llegaría su mejor amigo –aunque no estaba aclarado todo eso de que por que el dobe de Naruto era su mejor amigo ¬¬- .Y lo pondría "al día" de todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que se fue, hace ya 4 años…

.

.

.

El chico frunció el seño al escuchar el sonido estridente del timbre… se levanto con desgana y se dirigió a la puerta con pesadez, abrió la puerta despacio pero, el chico rubio que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, la azoto lo más fuerte que pudo, dándole un golpe al Uchiha en la nariz…

-Serás idiota ¬¬- refunfuño el pelinegro mientras se llevaba las manos al lugar afectado- ¿nunca pones atención dobe? – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Aww, ¿teme por que siempre tienes que ser tan duro?- contesto el dueño de ojos azules con cascaditas en los ojos y se sobaba la cabeza.

-hn-"contesto" el ojinegro.

-Parece que no te han enseñado más palabras ¿verdad teme?- dijo Naruto burlonamente.-vengo a ponerte al día…

El chico pelirrubio saco de su mochila un gran libro color verde con azul, con unas enormes letras doradas que decían "Anuario escolar", lo depositó en la mesa, se dejo caer en el sofá y le dirigió una mirada picara a Sasuke.

-Como soy tú mejor amigo es mí deber darte toda información sobre las chicas de la Academia- recitó el Uzumaki con voz triunfante.

El Uchiha dio un suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón enfrente de Naruto. Lo miro con frialdad y después bajo la cabeza.

-Empieza con lo que piensas hacer…-accedió el chico poseedor de los ojos negros, pues pensaba que mientras más rápido comenzara Naruto… más pronto acabaría y se iría. Dejándolo en paz.

Naruto no dijo nada y abrió el libro en una sección donde se hallaban todas las jóvenes de la academia… lo puso de un modo en el que Sasuke pudiera ver las fotografías.

-Esta es Ten Ten- mostró Naruto mientras señalaba a una chica de cabello café recogido con dos cintas en forma de chongos. –Es una de las mejor estudiantes de la Academia, no tiene novio y además…

Sasuke dejo de prestar atención a las palabras que decía su hiperactivo amigo, pues de verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto las chicas de la escuela ya que, tenía como un hecho, que después de unos días en esa institución, tendría que escapar de ellas por que ya habrían formado un grupo de fans… siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Revisaba cada una de las fotografías, tratando de grabar sus rostros para ver con el tipo de maniáticas de las que iba a huir ¬¬

Las clasifico por color de cabello; pelirrojas, rubias, azabaches, castañas… a todas las clasifico… excepto a una joven de cabello rosa. Peculiar tono de cabello ¿no creen?

Observo a la pequeña con detenimiento, era… -aunque dolía aceptarlo- muy atractiva. De acuerdo, era bastante linda.

Era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes, bastantes expresivos para que se diera cuenta por medio de una imagen… su cabello rosado a la altura de sus hombros, enmarcaba su fino rostro… sus labios rosados se le hacían tan… apetecibles. Ya que estos sobresaltaban de su nívea piel, y el rubor en sus mejillas… la hacía ver angelical.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto el Uchiha interrumpiendo a Naruto, quien estaba en medio de su discurso.

-¿hn?- contesto el Uzumaki y volteo el cuaderno -¿Quién?

Se escucho un bufido por parte del ojinegro… "_Naruto si que eres un idiota"_ pensó el chico ya que había señalado ya a la pelirrosa.

-ah ella…- musitó Naruto y desvío la mirada, enfocándola en el vidrio de la ventana que reflejaba su imagen.

Al ver la reacción de su amigo, el Uchiha se extraño… Normalmente el dobe no se ponía serio… ¿a caso había algo malo?

-Ella es Sakura Haruno n_n –comenzó a decir el joven Uzumaki con una sonrisa tamaño jumbo en los labios –es una de mis mejores amigas, tiene 18 años, estudia artes visuales, vive sola ya que sus padres viven en Hiroshima y a ella le dieron una beca aquí en la academia, es una de las chicas más populares del escuela, y una de las más inteligentes… -dijo Naruto echándole más y más flores a su querida amiga. –Tiene dos mejores amigos: Kiba Inuzika e Ino Yamanaka. Acostumbran a verse los lunes, miércoles y viernes en una pequeña cafetería llamada Hyakunincho Yataimura y le gusta tomar café y los días lluviosos…

-de acuerdo, ya entendí.- soltó el pelinegro antes de que Naruto siguiera hablando como el atarantado que era.- solo quería saber como se llamaba…

-¿Verdad que es linda?- interrumpió Naruto al moreno, quien le hecho una mirada asesina.-bueno yo solo decía- concluyo tratando de excusarse

Por un momento los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron por completo, una sonrisa cruzo por su boca, miro al pelinegro con astucia.

-te gusta ¿verdad?- susurro el rubio mientras veía como las mejillas de su amigo se teñían levemente de rosa.

-hmph- fue lo que contesto Sasuke mientras se volteaba- cállate.

Tomo las cosas del rubio, halo el brazo de su amigo y lo arrastro (literalmente) hasta la puerta.

Lo saco con esfuerzos de su casa antes de que empezara a molestarlo con preguntas tontas.

Regreso al sofá y se tumbo ahí, observo que había olvidado darle el libro… miro de nuevo la imagen de la chica…

-Sakura Haruno…-repitió mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la fotografía y recorría todo el contorno de su rostro… "_¿pero qué me pasa?"_ se dijo a si mismo y cerró el libro con fuerza dejándolo en la mesita.

Se fue a su habitación donde se mudo de ropa, se tumbo en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas carmesí que cubrían el colchón, colocó otra almohada bajo su cabeza para que tuviera más altura. Cerró los ojos en un intento de dormir, pero en lugar de esto, apareció la dulce imagen de la ojiverde…

-Valla que eres molesta, Sakura- dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro- si que eres molesta...

* * *

**Fin de capi..**

**si lo se debi de haber puesto algo más interesante...**

**Pero ya saben mientras más reviews dejen más rápido avanzara esto ui!!!**

**Por favor!!! puchenle en le boton de abajo TTwTT**

**ya me voi pero de verdad los necesito como cualquiera para que me suban los animos!!! plis!! **

**Sayonara °*°*°*°°*°*Feriika Uchiha°*°*°°*°*°**


	3. Capitulo 3: El comienzo

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Gomen ne!!!! gomen nen y mas gomen ne!!! eh tenido mucha tarea, y tuve un bloqueo terrible u.u pero les prometo que subire los capis más rápido jee**

** bueno los dejo para que lean je je y me dicen que tal n.n**

**NARUTO Y CIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO... creanme si fueran mios el sasusaku hubiera sido posible desde el capitulo 3 muajajjaa**

* * *

Capitulo 3: "El comienzo…"

Sonó el despertador, un ruido bastante molesto por lo que se estiro para presionar el botón y detenerlo.

Estaba enredada en las sabanas, su cabello era un desastre, y cuando miro el reloj dio un grito espantoso…

-¿¡6:45!?- Grito la joven eufórica tratando de incorporarse.

No había tenido una buena noche… se sentía cansada. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño dándose una ducha rápida.

Salio en 5 minutos, se colocó unos jeans azules entubados, una blusa roja, unos zapatos del color de su blusa y salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entro a la institución con paso veloz, tratando de que los libros y cuadernos que llevaba en los brazos no cayeran al piso.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad de Tokio con prisa, su sensei le dijo que no tardara con esos papeles… ¿a quien se le ocurre mandar a un chico por unos oficios con todo y cuadernos? De acuerdo solo a uno… Kakashi Hatake

Trataba de ir lo más rápido que podía, fijándose que no diera un paso en falso.

* * *

La pelirrosa no ponía atención en los pasos que daba… solo quería llegar lo mas deprisa posible a su aula, trataba de no caerse, sin fijarse por el camino en el que andaba, cuando de repente choco con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien…

Sakura cayó al suelo de sentón, provocando que tirara las libretas que tenía en los brazos, esparciéndose en el suelo…

-No puedo creerlo.- murmuraba la chica para si misma mientras trataba de acomodar sus cosas.

-¿Por qué no te fijas?- se escucho una voz masculina.

La Haruno alzo la mira y observo a un chico pelinegro que recogía sus papeles y trataba de poner orden entre sus cosas…

Sasuke levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos color jade que lo miraban furiosos, él frunció el seño y los fulminó con la vista.

-¿pudiste haberte fijado tú no crees?- exclamo la pelirrosa irritada.- "¿quien ese cree este?"- pensó la pelirrosa

Sasuke terminó de levantar sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Eres un estrobo niña…- contesto y se fue por el pasillo dejando a Sakura en el suelo.

-Un estorbo...- repitió la Haruno mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas, entre ellas tomo un cuaderno negro, parecido al de sus dibujos, pero ella no sabia que esa libreta no era suya…

* * *

Sasuke estaba cabreado, más que cabreado… esa no era una buena mañana para el… su primer día de clases en la institución y ya era un problema.

Primero lo mandan por papeles que a el no le importaban, y luego aparece un chica y tira todo el encargo. Una molesta chica pelirrosa…

Un momento… ¿pelirrosa? No… era su imaginación, desde luego que si. Solo una jugarreta de su mente aturdida por el golpe… seguro eso.

"tranquilo Sasuke es tan solo tu imaginación" pensaba el chico de ojos negros. "no era la misma chica, claro que no" 1, 2, 3, 4… reacciono.

"¡¿pero en que diablos piensas?! ¡¡Me da lo mismo quien sea!!"

Bufó y dio camino de vuelta con todos los papeles, ni siquiera el sensei lo dejo pasar al aula y lo manda a la dirección. Genial.

* * *

Sakura llego a su clase y toco la puerta suavemente. De la cual salió su maestro de literatura. Un hombre de cabello gris, delgado, con mirada despreocupada y que siempre llevaba un cubre bocas puesto.

-Gomen ne Kakashi-sensei – se disculpó la joven Haruno – se me hizo un poco tarde…

-Adelante Sakura- interrumpió el de cabellos grisáceos. –no te preocupes, es la primera vez que llegas tarde. Así que no hay ningún problema.

Sakura entro al aula sin decir nada más, y se acomodo en su lugar.

-Psss...- se escucho una voz femenina – ¿Sakura… por que llegaste tarde?

-Luego te cuento Ino…

-Vamos- insistió la rubia.-¿Qué te paso?

-Ya venía para acá…- comentaba Sakura y acomodaba sus libros en la mochila.- pero sin querer tropecé con un chico… y me entretuve acomodando mis cosas.

-¿un chico?- pregunto Ino, y se acerco un poco más a la banca de Sakura- ¿que chico?

-pues uno…- no termino ya que Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

-Am arigato Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a un chico que se encontraba fuera del salón, en la puerta. –Puedes pasar.

-Chicos…-llamo la atención de los jóvenes y todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pelinegro que estaba al lado de su sensei- pongan atención, tenemos un alumno de nuevo ingreso… Preséntate por favor- le susurró a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… y tengo 19 años…

Sakura (que era la única que no le miraba) alzo la vista al reconocer aquella voz… frunció el entrecejo al recordarlo.

-Estorbo…-murmuró la ojiverde.- ya veremos…

-Muy bien Sasuke…- comento Kakashi con cierta pesadez (¿él? ¿Qué raro verdad?) -puedes sentarte…- decía mientras veía los lugares disponibles –Ahí, al lado de Sakura.- completo mientras señalaba el lugar cerca de la pelirrosa.

"¿Qué?, ¿por que aquí?" pensaba la Haruno mientras la sorpresa en su cara era notable.

Sasuke la miró por unos instantes… tratando de reconocerla.

"Si es la misma chica del corredor… y la misma de la fotografía" bueno al menos ya la había identificado.

Sakura también lo miró, y lo fulmino con la vista. Lo cual no paso por desapercibido el Uchiha. Se sentó en el lugar designado y miró por última vez a su compañera de ojos verdes.

-Molestia- murmuro irritado y movió unos centímetros con el pie, la banca de ella, con el propósito de cabrearla un poco. Lo cual logró.

Sakura se acerco un poco a Sasuke y puso su rostro a la altura de su oído.

-¿Guerra quieres?- le susurro al chico- pues guerra tendrás. Esto acaba de empezar Uchiha.

-Hmp- fue lo único que salio por parte del chico.

La Haruno se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, y empujo con un poco de brusquedad la banca del joven ojinegro.

La guerra… había comenzado…

* * *

**Fin de capi... lo lamento! no tengo perdon TTwTT me tarde mucho y es bien poquito... pero si dejan muchos revies los subire más rápido lo prometo n.n **

**Bueno si mas que decirles... Sayo!!! y amm aprieten el boton de abajo!!! TToTT**


End file.
